Weapon Insanity
by Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs
Summary: Thanks to an accident in the Gravity room, Vegeta loses of his saiyan powers. He must now deal with everyday problems, like evil robots! May contain violence, weapons of mass destruction and nasty made up food.
1. Chapter 1: GR Saboteur

Disclaimer: I own no DBZ. Never wanted to, never will want to.

This is the second story that I've ever done. Warning: may contain violence, weapons of mass destruction and allergies to peanut butter.

**Chapter One: GR Saboteur**

Vegeta walked right past Bulma and headed outside. She sighed. 'He always does that,' Bulma thought. 'Everyday, he eats three choruses of breakfast then goes right out to the Gravity room. Three hours later, he eats lunch, and then goes back out there until dinner.' She was getting tired of it.

Vegeta enjoyed training. Everyday, he tried to beat a record. Sometimes he invited Goku over to train. He always tried to kick his butt.

Later at 6:42…

Vegeta went in for dinner. He hadn't beaten his record, causing him to be in a foul mood. His anger went to confusion when Bulma served Vegeta, herself and Trunks a bowl filled with blue slump.

Trunks nudged it with his spoon. It vibrated. "What is this?" he asked as he continued to nudge it.

"My own recipe, Gloop!" Bulma replied. "I wanted to see how it tastes."

Trunks scooped up some of the oozing liquid. "Is it poisonous?" he asked.

"Probably," Vegeta said.

"No it isn't, I fed it to our dog, Muncher, and he liked it."

In the bathroom, Muncher continued puking.

Trunks raised some to his mouth and swallowed. His face turned blue and he fell off his chair. Vegeta heard Trunks choking and while Bulma wasn't looking, he poured the Gloop into a plant. It withered away and died.

That night, Bulma snuck into the GR. She went to the control panel and inserted a disk.

"That should infect a virus causing this to shut down… permanently.

Author:

The Gloop part has nothing to do with anything, but without it the chapter is nothing but eight lines. Yes, I counted. REVIEW NOW!


	2. Chapter 2: Vegeta Faces a Problem

Did you think the Gloop part was funny in the first chapter? There are more things like that in the other chapters. Lots of chapters to be exact. gasp I've said too much! Here's the chapter!

**Chapter Two: Vegeta faces a Problem**

Bulma served the Gloop again for breakfast. But it was green and pulsing.

"I'm not touching this!" Trunks and Vegeta said in union.

Bulma scooped some up. "It's not Gloop," she said. "I call it, Flup!"

"Can't I just have a bowl of cereal?" Trunks asked.

"EAT IT!"

Trunks put it in his mouth and his eye twitched. He fell over and grabbed the table cloth. He accidentally pulled the cloth off and everything fell on him. Trunks swallowed and came up gasping.

"See, you swallowed," Bulma said. "Now Vegeta, you try." She looked at his empty chair. 'He's probably going to the GR,' she thought, smiling. She looked back to see Trunks gone.

Vegeta turned the GR onto 500. There was a sputtering noise, but nothing else happened. He turned it up, but nothing happened again. Vegeta began to get suspicious. He pressed the ratio button and nothing happened. The screen stayed blank. He pressed the emergency generator button, but a black lion appeared on the screen. A word below it said: VIRUS DETECTED.

"Amateurs," Vegeta said as he pressed the kill button. The screen shattered to pieces and the black lion jumped out. Vegeta shot his most powerful blast, but the lion was a hologram, causing the blast to hit the GR control panel.

Bulma looked out the window to see a mass explosion with ratio active waves bursting off.

AN: This chapter was pretty boring, the only funny part was the Flup.

Anyway, the next chapter will start to fit the description for the story. It'll be fun!

Fee: and he'll write more. These are waaay too short dude

Cir: Shut up and go back to your closet

Fee: Yes sir says under breath or so he thinks… MWAHAHA! I mean… o nevermind. Wow! I made my first story appearance smiles I will be back when Cir here has left the computer unattended… toodles!


	3. Chapter 3: Power Down

This is going to finally get into the plot. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! This is going to be _really _fun.

Enjoy chapter three!

**Chapter Three: Power Down**

Vegeta pushed some wreckage off of him. All his bones ached. Wait, since when did he ach after an explosion.

"It's all in my head," he said out loud.

Bulma ran out. "Vegeta, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, but the Gravity Room's busted," he said. "I'll kill whoever put that virus in!"

Bulma gulped. She couldn't tell him now.

"I'm going to fly around for a bit," Vegeta said. He jumped but landed back on the ground.

"Didn't you say you were going to fly?" Bulma asked.

"What do you think I just tried?" Vegeta yelled. He kept jumping but nothing happened accept landing back on the wreckage covered ground.

Trunks walked out slurping a milkshake as Vegeta tried to make energy blasts to no success. Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Trunks, hit me in some way," Vegeta told him.

Trunks continued slurping and stepped on Vegeta's foot. Vegeta grabbed it and hollered in pain. "Why does it hurt?" Vegeta asked aloud. "A saiyan shouldn't feel pain from that! Wait, let me do something."

Vegeta stood there with his eyes closed for a few seconds. He opened them. "I can't even make flashbacks!"

"That's the author's fault," Bulma said.

"Hey!" I say. "Do you want me to erase you from the story? Follow the script or I will!"

Trunks interrupted. "Maybe you lost your powers," he said.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled.

"Script," I remind her.

"Fine, continue Vegeta. That guy writing this says so."

"-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Bulma sighed. Vegeta clearly wasn't going to take it lightly. Definitely not.

"I have tons of enemies who want to kill me," Vegeta said. "Without my saiyan strength, they have an easy road!"

"Then buy a weapon of defense!" Bulma said. "We have millions of dollars, so go ahead."

2:30 pm the next day…

"Woman, guess what I have," Vegeta said with his hand behind his back.

"What?" Bulma asked, uninterested. Her eyes went wide when he pulled a shotgun from behind his back.

Author:

Yes, a shotgun. Tell me what you think of it. I just felt like putting some kind of weapon in this chapter. But the weapons theme has just begun! Soon, I'll show you the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Debbie

This story is called "Weapon _Insanity_" for a reason. You probably know why I put italics in there later.

In the last chapter, Vegeta lost his powers. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!

Reviews (Feenux): You are _evil_ cir. Nehoo, thanx darksouled saiyanphoenix! Like your name too! Keep up the reviews, and we'll post the next chapter.

Cir: How did you get in here..?

Fee: uh… um on with the chapter! (runs away quickly)

Cir: That was very weird, don't you agree? Wait, if she ran away, why is she sitting beside me?

Fee: because I don't want to leave duh! And I need the computer.

Cir: Well you aren't getting it!

Fee: aww… get on wit the chapter now

**Chapter Four: Debbie**

"Vegeta, why do you have a shotgun?" Bulma asked.

"It's not just a shotgun, woman," Vegeta said, protecting it. "It's a double barrel shotgun with shatter bullets. Isn't that right Debbie?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Who's Debbie?" she asked.

"Even a shotgun needs a name, right Debbie?" Vegeta said as he rubbed the mere shotgun.

"Debbie!"

"Don't disrupt the narrator," I tell him.

"Anyway," Bulma said. "I know losing your powers upset you-"

"UPSET ME! I FEEL LIKE GOING BALLISTIC!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku teleported in. "Vegeta, wanna train?" he asked.

"No," Vegeta said.

Goku felt Vegeta's forehead. "You don't _feel _sick. Bulma, is he having some kind of psychotic mental breakdown?"

"Vegeta lost his powers," Bulma said. Goku stood still. "Goku?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "He fainted standing up!"

"I'm going to give Debbie a bath," Vegeta said, walking away.

1:00 am…

Bulma woke up because of Vegeta cocking his shotgun. "Do you have to cock that thing so early?" she asked.

"I'm not just cocking it," Vegeta said. "I'm defending us. For all we know, some psycho could burst in here right now, and start looting and gagging us! I'm preparing to fire at any sign of intruders!"

Trunks opened the door. "Mom, dad, I'm having trouble sleepi-"

The door suddenly opening caused Vegeta to blindly fire at the intruder. Trunks stood still, the bullets having all just missed him.

Author:

That last part was a pleasure to write. Tell me what you think of it. In the meantime, I'll be either writing a chapter, or playing on Fun game, not owned by me.


	5. Chapter 5: Definitely CooCoo

Well, Vegeta cracked last chapter, and named his shotgun a human name. This next chapter, (cracks fingers) will be a pleasure.

**Chapter Five: Definitely Coo-Coo**

Bulma walked upstairs where she heard the shower running. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'Vegeta already had his monthly shower.'

She opened the door and saw Vegeta kneeling beside the shower with a facecloth and soap. He was cleaning his gun.

"How is that Debbie?" he said to the lifeless weapon. "A bit more? Alright."

Bulma slowly closed the door. He sounded a bit _too _psychotic to be faking it. She heard the shower turn off and footsteps. Bulma ran to the closest door and hid. She knew how Vegeta acted when he was eavesdropped on. Even though he had no powers, he still had a temper.

Bulma regretted her choice when it turned out she went in a closet. 'I hate being claustrophobic,' she said as the walls seemed to move. She began panting and leaned against the door. Then she fell backwards when the door was opened.

"What were you doing in the closet woman?" Vegeta said as he looked down at her.

"Nothing," Bulma replied, but she knew Vegeta could tell she was lying. She decided to change the subject. "Where's the gun?"

"Debbie? She's drying off."

The shotgun lay on the counter with a blow drier on beside it.

"I heard panting, so I opened the closet," Vegeta said. He turned around to see if his wife-I mean shotgun was ready.

Vegeta opened the door and saw Debbie was dry. "How are you Debbie?" he asked as he picked it up. The strain from loosing his powers finally broke out in the weapon store and he thought the shotgun was talking to him. It made an imaginary voice in his head.

"Myself?" Vegeta said. "Fine, I was wondering if you want to visit the weapon orphanage and get a brother." The imaginary voice replied. "Tuesday it is! And how about a mother, and a father, and an aunt, and you need a cousin…"

3:40 pm, Saturday…

Trunks looked through the kitchen from the doorway. Bulma was washing the dishes and in an open cupboard was his goal: the cookie tin. Bulma looked the opposite direction as Trunks tiptoed to it. He reached for it and…

"Don't even think about it," Bulma said without even looking. "Besides, I need you to pick up the mail."

"Doesn't dad usually do that?" Trunks asked.

"I'd send him but half an hour ago, I saw him conversing with shoes."

Vegeta walked into the kitchen holding a sandal near his face. He seemed to be in deep conversation.

"And what's the point of prostitutes?" he said to the sandal. "All that…"

He because out of hearing distance when Vegeta walked out the front door.

"I better get him inside before the neighbors see him," Bulma said as she walked after him.

Author:

That monthly shower thing was kind of, yuck. But it was funny, right? Right? Right…?

Fee: ya think!

Cir: ANYway, just so you know, Tuesday will be in two chapters. No, not the real Tuesday, the one in the story. Anyway, keep up the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: The Very Pointless Chapter

Just so that you know, this chapter is just like that episode of "Family Guy" where the giant chicken comes out of nowhere and starts fighting Peter. In this chapter, something will come out of nowhere and fight Vegeta. The fight will be the same: pointless and as if it never happened at the end.

**Chapter Six: The Completely Pointless Chapter**

Vegeta walked on the lawn early that morning and stretched. Bulma had suggested that he spend some time away from his precious shotgun a bit every day to get used to being without it.

"I'll show that woman that I'm self reliant!" he yelled. He didn't need that shotgun!

Vegeta looked at his watch. He'd been a full 14.8 seconds away from his Debbie. "I think that's enough for today," Vegeta said as he turned around and walked toward the door.

Then a guy who he never saw before ran up to Vegeta and sacked him. Vegeta may not have had the powers of a saiyan, or the strength of one, but his temper still flared beyond saiyans.

He punched the guy back and of course, the man punched too. They soon began punching and kicking each other in a battle. One direct blow sent Vegeta staggering. He looked at the man and lunged at his neck and began strangling. The two soon began strangling each other on the ground.

They rolled onto the highway behind Vegeta's place and were hit by a car. Fee: ok, if they got hit by a car, they'd probably be dead; Cir: (cocks own shotgun); Fee: nevermind…Vegeta and the man flew up into the air and both landed on a moving truck. Vegeta stood up and wiped some blood off his mouth. Then he threw a kick.

The man grabbed Vegeta's leg and flipped him off. Vegeta landed on another truck and ripped the windshield wipers off the back window and threw them at the man. The man fell off the truck and also landed on another vehicle.

The truck moved and was replaced by a mini-van. They both jumped on and began punching. Vegeta hit the man in the jaw and the man kicked him in the ribs. Vegeta fell onto the front of the car and blocked the driver's view. The man jumped on and they began choking each other. The driver, not being able to see, steered into the medal sides of the highway and off the exit.

The car zoomed to the airport and crashed into a building. Vegeta kicked the man off the car and the man ran toward a huge plane that was taking off. The man grabbed a wheel of the plane and stood on the non-spinning part. He began to climb up into the gap.

"Get back here earthling!" Vegeta ran and jumped on the same wheel. He pulled the guy down and they began fighting. The man prepared to punch Vegeta but kicked him down. Vegeta's head was almost grinded by the wheel but the man grabbed Vegeta's head and began pushing it toward the wheel.

Then the wheel began to rise into the plane. The plane lifted tons of feet off the ground and flew over the ocean. Then Vegeta slipped and fell out. He grabbed the man and they both fell.

The man punched Vegeta's gut while they fell. Vegeta smashed his head again the man's head and they each fell on a sea-doo and pushed the other people off. Vegeta drove his up to the man and punched him. Then before the man could hit back Vegeta drove away…and right into a rock.

Vegeta went flying and landed on the other sea-doo. He immediately began punching the other man who drove onto a huge ramp and went flying over the land. It flew to a rocket launch site and skidded into the entrance.

The rocket launched as the man and Vegeta fought. The man had magnet boots to stay inside when he opened the door. Everything except the man was being sucked out. Vegeta flew out but grabbed a thin strand of the man's hair. The strand held for another second before coming out.

Vegeta fell but landed right in front of Capsule Corp. "Time to go get Debbie," Vegeta said as he walked in.

Author:………That………was………probably………the………most………pointless………chapter………I've EVER written.

It made no advancement in the story and had no plot! It was just some stranger coming and getting into a fight with Vegeta for no reason whatsoever! I should make a reason somewhere later in the story. If I forget, someone remind me in a review.

Fee: you _are_ weird.

Cir: Look who cuddles with the computer every night!

Fee: wtf are you on

Cir: Nothing, but I know that you're on caffeine!

Fee: yea probably (twitches violently) review review review!


	7. Chapter 7: Firearm Insanity

I'm posting this chapter right after the last chapter if you've noticed. Once I did about 4 chapters in one day for a different story.

But this is Weapon Insanity, not my other story. Anyway, as I said two chapters ago, this is Tuesday in my story. And yes this is a coincidence that today is Tuesday in real life, I did not plan this.

I have an FAQ open for questions just so you know. I thought I said that in an earlier chapter but it appears to have been erased.

Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Seven: Firearm Insanity**

"Woman, I need to borrow $15 000!" Vegeta yelled to Bulma.

"There's about that much behind the couch," Bulma replied. Hey, they're multi-billionaires. "Why?" But before she knew it, Vegeta with his shotgun was out the door.

Bulma sighed, hoping Vegeta wasn't doing what she thought he was doing…

She went to the kitchen and began getting dinner ready. Bulma was trying Groog, another vibrating oozing meal.

Trunks saw and ran to the phone. "Hi, Goten," Trunks said. "I need to hide out at your house for the next 12 weeks!"

Meanwhile…

Vegeta looked through the shop's choices. "I'll take that, and that, and you can't forget that, and that…"

5:00 pm…

Bulma heated up the Groog. 'This time it WON'T taste like dog crap!' she thought. 'It will taste good!'

At the shop…

"…and that, and that, and that, need that, and that, as well as that, and that, and that, plus that, get that, and that, I definitely need that, also definitely need that, and that, and that, just grab that for the heck of it, and that, and that, that's a must have, and that, definitely that, should have that, and that, another one of those, and that." Vegeta took a breath. "Now where was I? Ah yes. I'll need that, and that, and that, I MUST have that, and that…"

6:32 pm…

"…and that, and that, and that, and that, and that, need to have that, and that, and that, and finally, that!" Vegeta was done.

"Sir, you weren't pointing at anything," the clerk said. "You just walked in and started saying 'and that, and that, and that, etc!'"

"Oh," Vegeta said. "Well this time I'll point! I want that one, and that one, and that, and that, and that…"

1 hour later…

"…lastly, that."

"Alright, they'll be there in three days."

"THREE DAYS! BUT DEBBIE NEEDS HER BROTHERS AND SISTERS NOW!" Vegeta screamed, pointing at his shotgun.

The clerk raised an eyebrow. "Sorry sir, but that's as fast as we can do." Vegeta threw $4000 dollars on the counter. "We'll see what we can do."

Meanwhile, Trunks landed at Goten's house with a sleeping bag. He rang the doorbell. "Hi Trunks," Goten said. "Come on in!"

Trunks walked in. "So how'd you persuade your parents to let you stay over?" he asked Trunks.

"Uh, I asked them?" Trunks replied questioningly.

Vegeta was walking home when Goku saw him. "Hi Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Bye Kakarott," Vegeta said as he sped up.

But Goku was also fast. "So, how's your Hippopotomontrosesquippedaphobia going?"

Vegeta stopped. "Fear of knowing big words kicking in!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's what Hippopotomontrosesquippedaphobia is!" Goku explained. "The fear of big words!"

"How do you know a big word like that?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not a _complete_ and utter idiot, Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Oh really?" Vegeta questioned. "Remember the Independence Day movie?"

Goku groaned. Vegeta gave Goku the movie Independence Day (a movie where aliens are invading Earth) and told him it was a documentary. Goku was so freaked out by that thought, that he ran around the streets the next day yelling, "ALIENS HAVE INVADED BEFORE! SOON, THEY WILL RETURN, AND WE'LL ALL DIE!" He was put in jail for, "disturbing the peace."

"I was…tired!" Goku explained. "And at least I don't get all twitchy whenever someone says a big word!"

Vegeta punched Goku in the face, but being a weakling, all he managed to do was nearly break his hand. "You're weak, remember?" Goku said. But Vegeta took out his shotgun and cocked it. "Uh-oh." Goku ran while Vegeta chased.

BAM! Cock. "YOW! MY BUTT!" BAM! Cock. "YOWWW!"

When Vegeta was nearly out of bullets and Goku had lead pumped all throughout his butt, Goku remembered he could teleport and left.

Vegeta got home and refilled his ammunition.

"Dinner!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta went downstairs and saw Bulma putting orange goo in bowls. He was out the door before you could say ketchup.

Bulma sat down and waited for Vegeta and Trunks. After a few minutes, she became suspicious. "Vegeta? Trunks?"

She walked up the stairs to Trunks's room and opened the door. There was a note. "Dear Mom, I have gone to spend the next three months at a friend's house. Until then, you will not hear from me. Signed, Trunks!" she read.

Bulma ruffled the note when a paper airplane soared through the window and landed in front of her. "Woman, I will be back tomorrow. From, you know who. VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta was already a kilometre away and he heard the yell. He had to find somewhere to stay.

The Saiyan went to Krillin's house and rang the doorbell. 18 opened it and Vegeta opened his mouth but she slammed it in his face. He went to Tien's house next and you guessed it opened the door. "Could I stay at your house?" he asked.

"Only if you leave that gun outside," Tien answered.

Vegeta grabbed the doorknob and slammed it shut. Next he went to the lookout. Dende opened the door. "I need a place to stay."

"Of course you can. IF, you find the gold elephant!" Vegeta was gone barely before he could say "elephant."

Vegeta went to the next house and Goku opened the door. "Hi Vegeta," Goku said.

'What am I doing?' Vegeta thought. "Nevermind."

That night, Vegeta snuck back to his own house. It required dodging lasers and avoiding robot guards. 'Wait, why am I dodging lasers? I can turn them off! And the robots LISTEN to ME!'

8:16 am…

Vegeta woke up and went to the lawn. He found ten crates there. 'Excellent,' Vegeta thought.

"Woman, wake up." Bulma stirred then opened her eyes. She looked right into the barrel of the rocket launcher Vegeta was holding. Then she saw the rest of the room. The walls were lined with weapons that had names carved into the sides. There were mini-guns named Steve, pistols named Freddy, grenade launchers named Jason, and the rocket launcher Vegeta had was named Damien!

"How do you like Debbie's family?" Vegeta asked.

"FAMILY! THIS IS JUST A DEADLY ARSENAL!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta frowned and put Damien on a shelf. "These aren't JUST weapons, they're my friends!" Vegeta stated.

"That's it mister!" Bulma yelled. "You are officially firearm insane!"

"Uh…"

"Crazy with firearms," Bulma explained.

Ert vat goooy hurthuy jud gifgo… "MOM! THE TOASTER'S SWALLOWING MY SHOE!" Trunks yelled upstairs.

"Did you repair the toaster Vegeta? Vegeta?"

Meanwhile, Vegeta was tearing the shoe out of the toaster. "Let Vicky live you foul monster!" When it wouldn't let go, he shot it with a sniper (Amy).

Author: Well, I'm pretty pleased with myself. I made the toaster a monster and Vegeta is officially coo-coo nuts bananza.

Fee: (jumps on chair beside him and goes into his face) Hi!

Cir: Hi, how would you like to get OUT OF MY FACE!

Fee: Uuuhh… I named the guns!

Cir: You only named THREE!

Fee: o well! They were good names… Jason, Damien and Amy… ANYhoo, did you know that the government is out to get us, and soon they will go after Vegeta since he has firearms to destroy them and-

Cir: Ok, I'm going to cut you off no-

Fee: I'M NOT FINISHED YET! And then we'll all die! Just like Independence Day..

. 

. 

Cir: (Duct tapes mouth shut, padlocks it, swallows the key, ties her up, sends her in a plane to India and schedules for her to be dropped in a volcano)

Fee: (muffled cries)hflp mf!

Cir: Review now!


	8. Chapter 8: Vegeta's Other Problem

Well, it's about time to write another chapter.

Fee: took long enough…

Cir: I'll ignore that.

Well, now I think it's time to start writing. Behold!

**Chapter Eight: Vegeta's Other Problem**

Vegeta took a revolver and put it in a holster. "How's that Cameron?" Vegeta asked it. "Excellent."

Bulma had an idea to serve a _normal _dinner, incase it would turn Vegeta from a weapon crazy freak to how he was before he got all those weapons. There was a small chase, but it was possible that it could work.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, and Bulma saw the revolver. "Do you _ever_ go without any weapons?" she asked.

"No, not really," Vegeta answered.

"Well dinner's almost ready and-" Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta gone. She went into the living room and saw Vegeta on the couch watching America's Funniest Home Videos. "GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN!"

Vegeta sat down in the chair and Bulma poured dinner into bowls. Then, Vegeta was gone to watch A.F.V. again. She dragged him by the hair and tied him to the chair. "I've decided to do a normal dinner," she said. "So, I made beans."

Vegeta's head poked into the kitchen. "Beans?" Bulma looked and saw the ropes were broken and had teeth marks.

Vegeta gobbled down the beans and went back to A.F.V. When the winner wasn't the one he wanted, Vegeta shot the T.V.

Bulma ordered another one to replace the one that had a gapping hole in the centre of it.

Then, she snuck up to her bedroom while Vegeta was doing Trunks' choirs to put her plan into effect. She saw all the guns on the shelves except the shotgun. Vegeta _never _kept that in the open.

The Saiyan went to his bedroom. Without his powers, he had no clue how to paint the house. Bulma told him to use the ladder, but he didn't know what that was. When he found out what a ladder was, he hit it at the house and made a huge hole in Trunks' room. Instead of fixing it, he sprayed the hose in.

Vegeta went up to see the guns, but he opened the door to find the shelves bare. Vegeta's eyes widened and he began panicking. He staggered and screamed, "WOMAN! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

Bulma walked into the room. "We haven't been robbed Vegeta," she said.

"HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT THIS ROOM AND SAY THAT!" Vegeta screamed.

"Because _I_ hid them."

Vegeta stared at her. His eye twitched. "Where…Are…They…?" he asked in a terrible impression of a calm voice.

"In the closet." Vegeta ran to the closet and turned the knob. It was locked.

"Woman, where is the key?"

"In the dresser." Vegeta ran to that and it was locked.

"Woman?"

"Toilet."

5 hours later…

"Woman, (gasp) where's the (gasp) key for the (gasp) cutlery drawer?"

"The shed," Bulma replied happily.

Vegeta growled. He went from the closet to the dresser to the toilet to the garage to the basement to the dryer to the other drawer to Trunks' room to the power box to the bookcase to the cutlery drawer and now to the shed.

"And where's that's key going to be?" he asked.

"In the closet."

"BUT THAT'S LOCKED!"

"I know."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"To give you time away from those guns."

"But they must bathe, eat, and most importantly, CHECK THEIR E-MAILS!" Vegeta complained.

"You can check your e-mails," Bulma said.

"I don't know the Bulma said.

Two days later…

Vegeta tried to use brute force to open the closet. He used a chainsaw (but Bulma locked the chainsaws in the shed), a key forger (but Bulma paid them not to serve Vegeta) and a toothpick (She didn't even need to do anything for that).

Vegeta remembered why Bulma didn't care about the guns. She said they were lifeless. "I'll show her they're alive!"

Author: Sorry this chapter took so long. Then again, I am writing three stories at once, so it's pretty explainable. But I'll tell you what's not explainable: How I get these story ideas!


	9. Chapter 9: Debbidroid

I've got a surprise! I have absolutely _nothing _to write in this author note! It's so stunning. But Vegeta gets his powers back...soon. _Very_ soon. _Extrmely_ soon. Sooner _then you'll imagine_. Time to stop writing_ soon_. Time to write the story...

(sigh)

(sighs again)

(Looks around suspiciously)

SOON SOON SOON!

**Chapter Nine: Debbidroid**

Bulma noticed Vegeta was using her tools a lot lately. And he always carried his shotgun with him. He was going to such extreme measures to keep it beside him, that one day he taped it to his side.

Vegeta was getting thinner, mainly due to the fact that he was pouring his Bulma made meals into the plant beside the table, which withered away everytime. Somehow, Bulma had brought it back to life, wondering why it always died.

"I DIE BECAUSE THAT POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUSBAND OF YOURS POURS YOUR MEALS IN ME!" the plant shouted, but unfortunately for it, Bulma didn't speak plant, and she put it back in the kitchen, beside the table. "FOOL! He'll kill me! He's out to get me! Or he's just getting rid of his dinner..."

But enough with the plant.

Vegeta secretly ordered pizza every Sunday to stop him from dropping dead from starvation. Wait, Wouldn't he die in days?

I'm confusing myself, so I'm getting back to the plot.

Bulma turned the T.V. on, but nothing happened. She pressed the on button again, but nothing happened. She opened the remote and saw the batteries gone. Bulma opened the T.V. and saw had no wires, chips or anything.

None of the other machines had parts except the robots (Vegeta liked them), the toaster (It attacks and eats anything that gets near it (see chapter six)) and the foot massager (That felt good on Vegeta's feet after he stole all the parts).

Why did Bulma know it was Vegeta? Because he dragged a sack of all that stuff into the garage.

"Soon Debbie," Vegeta said to the shotgun. He was using a welding torch, but his eyes were fire red since he wasn't using a welding mask. "Welding masks are for powerless wimps," Vegeta had always said. But he currently forgot that _he _was now a powerless wimp. So, his eyes payed the price.

'I'm going to see what he's up to,' Bulma thought.'And I might as well bring dinner.'She went to open the garage door, but it was locked. "Door unlock," she said, and the door unlocked.

She entered and threw the bowl of Floog at Vegeta. He caught it. "Eat that, now!" she ordered. Bulma picked up the spoon and thrust it in his mouth. Vegeta nearly choked when he swallowed. Then he fell down, for he swallowed the spoon.

"Woman, I'm going to show you that Debbie _does _live!" he said hoarsely when he got up. "Behold, Debbidroid!"

Bulma saw a giant robot with his shotgun for a head. It was poorly done, and the feet looked an awful lot like tank wheels. Vegeta picked up a plug coming from the robot's butt. It had 50 extensioncords attached to it, and when he plugged it in, the robot moved.

The robot looked around, and blasted down the garage door with its shotgun head. It went outside and turned around. "Target found," said a voice from the speaker it its armpit. It pointed the shotgun at Vegeta and fired. The bullet bounced off Vegeta, and the robot fell apart. Bulma had unpluged it.

"Well Vegeta, I hope you're happy. You've destroyed the garage and most electronics in our house," Bulma said angrily. "And you're going to fix them all- VEGETA ARE YOU HOVERING AWAY FROM ME!"

Vegeta was hovering away and stopped. "I guess I have my powers back?" he said.

"That's right. Floog absorbs the ratiation that kept you from using powers," Bulma said. "And I hope you get rid of you guns- VEGETA DON'T FLY AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING!"

Author: That's the end of my story. Yep. The end. It's over. Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...

4hours later...

...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Yep...Y-

Fee: Cir...

Cir: Ok...


End file.
